


I Told You So

by 138andcounting



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:21:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8270659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/138andcounting/pseuds/138andcounting
Summary: I suck at summaries but Derek is in a happy, two-year-long relationship with two year graduate: Stiles Stilinski--excpet no one knows.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. This was purely for fun. I know the smut scene probably wasn't very good, but hey--I'm learning. If anyone is reading this, thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy.

“Come on, Derek. You’re smoking hot, and I’m smoking hot. Do the math. We’re perfect for each other! Just go out with me!” Derek knew what he looked like. He knew because his boyfriend tells him every chance he gets, a boyfriend, no one believes he has.

“Kate, no. I’ve told you and everyone else who’s asked, that I have a boyfriend, of whom I’ve been in a serious relationship with for two years.” Kate scoffed.

“That’s just the excuse you use. I know you’re bi, Derek. Hell, everyone two towns over knows it. But no one’s seen you with a anyone for your claimed two years in a relationship.” Derek rolled his eyes.

“Kate, this might shock you, but my love life is no one’s business but my own. I know everyone wants to know who I’m dating, but that’s exactly why we’re keeping it a secret. I don’t want unwanted attention on him.” Kate flung her blonde hair over her shoulder.

“Fine. Pretend to be the good guy, but when your life get revealed, know you have a spot between my legs.” She winked at him, and walked off, swaying her hips as she went.

Derek sagged against his locker, and closed his eyes. He wished for the day to be over, so he could go over Stiles’ house, and cuddle the shit out of him. A tap on the shoulder disturbed him from his daydreaming.

“Hey, Derek. Thinking about the hubby again?” Derek’s uneasiness lightened. He looked over to see Erica smiling at him. She was the only one he told about Stiles, aside from his parents.

“Ha, ha. What’re you doing here? Isn’t your next class all the way across the school?” She shrugged.

“Couldn’t abandon you when I heard you’d been harassed by non other than the Queen Bitch herself.” Derek scrunched his eyebrows together and lightly banged his head against his locker.

“How do you know about that already? It happened like a minute ago.” Erica tossed her curly, blonde hair over her shoulder and smiled at him.

“I have my sources, Derek Hale. Don’t you ever underestimate me.” He smiled and bumped her shoulder with his.

“I would never. Now let's go. I’m going to get detention again if I don’t show up on time for Mr. Harris’ class.” She nodded in agreement and they both turned to leave his locker.

All throughout class, most of the girls and some of the boys, kept looking back at him. It wouldn't have bothered him much, if it weren’t for his little run-in with Kate earlier.

He flashed his angry glare at anyone who looked at him, and soon enough, the only one who looked at him was Mr. Harris, when he was glaring circles with his eyes.

He got a text during class, but didn’t respond to it, knowing he was already on thin ice with Mr. Harris.

After class, he finally checked his phone, and his mouth smiled so widely, he was afraid it was going to crack. Sties had texted him to tell him that he was going to pick him up, because his sister Cora had taken it to go see a movie with her girlfriend.

He ran out of the school with unhuman-like speed, and ran into the parking lot, looking for his boyfriend’s car.

Looking around for not only ten seconds, a light blue jeep entered his peripheral vision, and he ran over to it. Sties had gotten out to talk to Erica, and the two looked like they were in deep conversation, before Derek came over and practically jumped onto Stiles.

“Woah! Hey, Der. Where’s the fire?” Stiles chuckled, and wrapped his arms around his waist. Derek loved how since Stiles was barely an inch shorter than him, his head rested perfectly on his shoulder.

“Just missed you. I was going to text you later to see if we could hang out. Could we hang out now?” Stiles pulled away from their hug and looked into Derek’s eyes and smiled.

“Of course, that’s why I told your mom that I was going to pick you up and take you on a date.” Derek hugged Stiles tightly. His arms around Stiles’ slim waist, and tiles’ arms around his neck, head in the junction between his head and shoulder.

“Thank you.” They stood like that for a few more seconds until they heard a sound of a camera, nothing looking to see Erica with a phone in her hand, camera focused on himself and Stiles.

“Erica what’re you-” Before he could finish, someone tapped him on the shoulder.

“Who is this, Derek?” Derek looked over his shoulder to see Kate, with her arms crossed looking questioningly at him. That’s when Derek remembered where he was, and who he was still holding in his arms. But before he could attempt to answer, Stiles leg go of Derek, and extended his hand towards Kate.

“Hi there. My name is Stiles. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Kate looked down at his extended hand and scoffed, and Stiles awkwardly lowered his hand.

“Why are you here? Yo don’t go here.” Stiles shrugged.

“I came to pick up Derek.” Kate’s body language changed from looking territorial to looking smei innocent--as innocent as she could look in a skirt so short you could practically see her buttcheeks, and a top so low, her boobs looked like they could pop out if she breathed out too hard.

“Oh. Are you one of his cousins? I’ve always wanted to meet Derek’s family.” This time it was Kate who extended her perfectly manicured hand. “I’m Kate, one of Derek’s love interests.”

Before Stiles could answer, Derek put his hand on Stiles's waist, turned them towards each other, and leaned in for a deep, passionate kiss. They had made out for a solid few moments, before Derek pulled away and looked at Kate smugly. He once held out arm laid limply by her side, her mouth hanging open,eyes wide in shock.

“Actually, this is my boyfriend-of-two-years, Stiles Stilinski. He came to pick me up because he loves me, and we were about to go on a hot, romantic date before you came and disturbed us. Now if you’ll excuse me, but we have better places to be.”

He turned to Erica, who was trying desperately to hold in a laugh, by covering her mouth. “And you,” he said, pointing his finger at her. “Send that picture to me.”

With that, he pushed Stiles into the passenger’s seat, and he climbed into the driver’s side, starting the engine with the keys that were already in the ignition, and drove off.

A few minutes after his outburst at Kate, Stiles shook his head and came back to reality.

“Okay, what was that? I mean I know you want to keep us private because you were afraid that I’d get hurt, but then that thing with Kate--and that kiss? God, that kiss. The kiss was good, but aren’t you worried about people at school?” Derek pulled over on the side of the road during Stiles's rambling, and turned to look at him. Once Stiles realised they’d stopped, he looked at Derek.

“Done?” Stiles nodded. “Good.” Then, Derek’s lips were on Stiles’. The kiss was hot, sloppy and wet. They both breathed heavily after it, and Derek took Stiles’ left hand and kissed his knuckles.

“I told her because I was tired of keeping it a secret. Plus, I wanted her to back off. She’s kind of crazy.” Stiles sighed.

“Yeah, I gathered.” They sat hand in hand for a few more minutes before either of them spoke.

“So, want to come over? My roommate is gone for the weekend, and I was thinking about you staying over? Only if you want to.” Derek kissed Stiles on the temple, and restarted the car.

“Only if you help me with my english paper.”

“Deal.”

 

\----------------

 

As soon as they stepped inside, Derke pinned Stiles to the wall, enwrapping his lips in a heavy kiss.

“Mmnn.” Stiles moaned into the kiss, running his hands through Derek’s hair. Derek hoisted Stiles’ legs around his waist, and walked them both into Stiles’ bedroom.

He let go of Stiles, watching him bounce a few times on the bed before pulling off his shirt and climbing back on top of Stiles.

“Oh my god.” Stiles breathed. He ran his slim fingers along Derek’s abs. “You know you’re beautiful, right?” Derek rolled his hips into Stiles, and smiled when Stiles let out a strained moan.

“You’re the one making the beautiful noises.” Stiles moaned again, with the friction of his and Derek’s jeans.

Derek leaned down and started to lay kisses on Stiles’ pale neck, decorated with delicious looking moles. His fingers started to twist and rub Stiles’ nipples, making them hard and sensitive. Stiles moaned, and tilted his head, exposing his neck for easy access for Derek.

Derek preened at the sight of the red marks already forming on Stiles’ neck.

“Stiles.” His voice sounded breathless. “I want to suck your dick.” Stiles moaned at the thought, and quickly tore off his pants and underwear.

Derek made a show of descending slowly to Stiles’ red, hardening dick. He licked his nipples, and marked kiss all the way down his torso. Stiles let ot a strained noise, and opened his legs for Derek to slide into.

Derek slid into the opening of Stiles’ legs, and kisses his upper thigh, close to his penis.

Stiles groaned and tugged at Derek's dark hair for him to get the show on the road. Derek huffed a laugh, his breath leaving goosebumps on Stiles's thighs.

“Dark, come on.” Stiles winned. Gladly accepting Stiles’ requests, he let his tongue swipe over the slit of Stiles’ red, cock, already leaking pre-come. The salty taste of Stiles sent shivers down Derek’s spine.

He looked up from his licking to see Stiles completely wrecked face.  His eyes were glazed over, lips red and wet, the kiss marks trailing down to his penis, reddening a nice, ripe color. His long, lean legs opened to Derek completely, all of him resigning himself to be completely devoured by Derek.

Derek felt his erection stiffen against his jeans.

“God, Stiles. You have no idea how beautiful you look right now.” Stiles winned.

“Derek, I need you in me yesterday.” Derek smiled and reached for the lube in the bedside drawer.

He squirted some on his fingers, and lined with well-lubed fingers against Stiles’ tight entrance.

“You ready?”  Stiles’ grip on his hair tightened.

“Deerreek.” Stiles pleaded. “Come on, I need your fingers, then I need your big cock.” Derek groan at Stiles’ words, and pushed one of his lubed digits in, gently pass the rim. Stiles arched his back, then pressed his hip back against Derek's finger.

“Derek. Need more. Need to be full. Need to be full of you.” Suddenly going slow was no longer part of the plan. The plan was to take Stiles apart slowly until he was wrecked and begging. But listening to Stiles, hearing him beg for Derek, made his brain short-circuit.

Derek hastily, but carefully, worked another finger in. After a few more minutes, we worked in a hird. Soon, Stiles was leaking around Derek's fingers, gripping them, asking for more. He brushed them past his prostate, making Stiles back arch off the bed repeatedly.

“Please, Derek.” Stiles was panting. His breath short and rigid.

“Shh. I’ve got you.” Derek got a condom from the bedside table, but before he could open it, Stiles hand was on his arm.

“No, please. I need to feel you.” Derek tossed the condom to the side, and took off his pants and underwear. He cold hear Stiles gulp, as he took in the sight that was Derek. Stiles may have been two years older, but Derek was far more built than Stiles, but doing four sports will do that to a guy.

Derek climbed back over Stiles, lifting his hips up, exposing his ready hole.

Derek gently pushed himself inside Stiles. His eyes fluttered shut, feeling the warmth and tightness that was Stiles. Stile moaned under him. After bottoming out, ball as giant Stiles’ ass, he waiting for Stiles to let him continue.

After a few seconds, Stiles nodded his head, and Derek started to thrust. They were shallow at first, making sure Stiles was warmed up.

“Derek, I know you can go faster than that. Now, move!” The command jump started Derek’s brain, and he started to thrust harder and deeper, making sure to hit Stiles’ prostate every time. Soon, Steele's cock was leaking heavily, and he was panting. His fists her holding onto dear life, knuckles turning white.

“D’rek. Gunna come. Need to come.” Derek nodded hastily, and moved faster, arm wrapped around Stiles’ waist, making sure his thrusts didn’t knock Stiles into his headboard. After a few power thrust, Stiles was screaming.

“Derek!” At that, Stiles came hard. Back arching off the bed, ropes of come flying across his chest, and his walls clamping around Derek. The sudden tightness only made it possible for Derek to get a few more thrusts in, becfore her too was coming hard inside Stiles.

Derek fell onto Stiles’ chest, out of breath and on cloud nine. He felt Stiles’ breaths slowing, and when he propped himself on his elbows looking down at Stiles, he saw that he was asleep. Derek chuckled lightly, and slid out of Stiles. He went to the bathroom cleaning himself, then brought a washcloth back to clean up Stiles.

After cleaning up their mess, Derek pulled the covers over himself and Stiles, wrapped his arm around his waist, and went to sleep.

 

\------------

 

Derek woke up to the smell of coffee, pulled on a pair of sweatpants, and drifted into the kitchen. Stiles was there, in an old marvel t-shirt and a pair of red briefs. Derek hummed and wrapped his arms around Stiles’ waist.

“You made coffee.” Stiles nodded, handing Derek a cup.

“Yep and I’m going to make breakfast.” Derek hummed and nursed his coffee.

After they ate Stiles’ famous white chocolate chip pancakes, they went to work on Derek’s english paper.

“Derek I’m telling you, if you move this paragraph down to ere, your paper will flow much more smoothly.”

Stiles had on his thick-rimmed glasses, and was typing on Derek’s computer, fixing his grammatical errors.

Derek looked at Stiles. He saw the morning light make his hazelnut-brown eyes brighten. His messing bed-head making him look younger and sexyier.

Derek took Stiles’ chin, and turned it towards him. He placed a gentle kiss on his lips and smiled at him.

“I love you.” Stiles froze, then smiled so brightly, Derek though he was going to go blind.

“I love you too.” Stiles kissed him on the forehead, then poked him in the chest. “But we have your paper to write, and I am not going to be the once reconcilable for you failing your english class.” Derek laughed, and turned his attention back to the computer screen where Stiles was talking about different words to use other than ‘however’ and ‘thing’.

Dere was so happy that he didn’t care that word about Stiles being his boyfriend had probably reached two towns over, because he was happy, and hell if anyone was going to be a dik about it.

 

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Please help me out by giving me constructive criticism.


End file.
